


There's comfort in the silence when you're near

by Nuwanda



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwanda/pseuds/Nuwanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life (and love) of Jared and Jensen on a lazy Saturday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's comfort in the silence when you're near

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song from the Donots "Room with a view"; titel taken from the lyrics

Silence has fallen upon them. It isn't so much defined by the actual lack of noises but more by the absence of loudness and the sureness that nothing _needs_ to be said. It took them some time to reach this point in their relationship; where they don't feel the need to bridge every pause in conversation with inane chatter but that they understand each other even without words. That they actually had to work for it came as something like a shock. It was a strange thing to realise that loving someone is completely different from being just their friend. Suddenly, everything was new and different and it had caused some misunderstanding and frustration at the beginning. 

These days though, being with Jensen makes Jared feel grounded and at home yet much more free at the same time. Looking at him and having these strong emotions for him, sometimes, it feels to Jared as if nothing is impossible. It feels like flying. He knows though, that no matter where the route would take him, he always would find his way back. Bound by love - that he is for sure.

Everything is soft and warm: the cotton sheets he is lying in, the light of the late sun, those feelings inside his chest, the naked body that is pressed to his front. Jared shifts and raises his arm to touch with light fingertips. He can't just not; it's always too much of a temptation that leaves him craving. His face is close enough for his nose to brush along soft hair and a smooth neck, strong shoulders. He breathes in and smiles at the lingering scent of sleep and sex and so many things more. He never bothered to name them all, isn't even sure if it is possible.

In the silence, Jared lets his mind drift, just randomly like he does with his fingers on Jensen's skin, drowsing on and off until a deep-drawn sigh brings him back into the moment. He stops his wandering hand, opting for a light jab with his finger instead of a verbal question.

“Don't wanna get up.” Jensen mumbles, barely audible as his mouth is pressed against the inside of Jared's arm, lips tickling with each word. It's Saturday afternoon, 4 pm. There still are the dishes from their late breakfast on the kitchen counter, the washing machine needs to be unloaded and it's likely that mail is waiting for them with changes to next week’s script that need to be read and learned. But Jared knows where his priorities lie and it's not a tidy kitchen or unwrinkled clothes and even a script isn't important enough to not be put off for some time longer. From the moment he'd met Jensen, his focus has started to shift and redefine itself. And Jared likes it the way that it is. 

“Then don't.” he whispers, throwing his leg over Jensen's hip to secure him into his current position, trapping him against his chest in case Jensen changes his mind and suddenly wants to leave their safe haven of pillows and sheets. “Let's stay in bed forever, doing nothing—” he places a wet kiss against the nape of Jensen’s neck “—but each other.”

The pause Jensen takes for his reply makes it look like he is truly contemplating it. Jared chuckles quietly and resumes his light caresses. This time, he lets his hand slide along Jensen's jaw and to the other side of his face. He gives it a gentle, inquiring tug. When Jensen moves his head he leans in closer. “Just you and me and nothing else.” The kiss he presses to the corner of Jensen's mouth is chaste, coaxing.

He feels Jensen's mouth move under his lips, hinting at a smirk. “What about food and water?”

“Hm.” Jared tilts Jensen's head even more to lick across his lips, tasting him. “We could live from air and love alone.” he says.

Jensen wriggles and Jared loosens his hold enough for him to turn around. The space that is created between them fills with colder air and Jared can feel goose bumps on his arm, his nipples pebble. Before he can react to it, Jensen presses in close again right where he, in Jared's opinion, belongs. Jensen's soft cock nestles against Jared's thigh. He loves the feeling of it, no matter which state it is in. Not an hour ago it had been hard and pulsing on his tongue.  
Jensen drops his head in his hand and looks up at him, still smirking and with an adorable twinkle in his eyes. Jared reaches out, feels eyelashes flutter close under the gentle touch of his thumb. 

“What about the dogs?” Jensen asks.

“Ah, there. Knew I forgot something.” Jared says with an overplayed sigh and moves his hand down to lay it on Jensen's waist. His voice turns into something close to a whine. “Why do you always have to be so practical and unromantic?”

Jensen punches his arm and yeah, there it is, Jared could kill for that pout. “You want me to be more romantic?”

“Yep.” Jared grins; his hand is already moving again, it would be a shame to not use so much naked skin for touching. “You know, once in a while a guy wants to be wined and dined.”

“Let’s see.” Jensen tilts his head, thoughtfully and a little mischievous. Jared raises an eyebrow and waits. He knows how this will go. When Jensen wears that kind of look, Jared is almost always in the process of losing the argument. “So your next birthday you'd rather I send you fifty red roses with a self-written poem instead of giving you an absolutely perfect, messy and dirty blowjob? That kind of romantic?”

“Uhm.” Jared says because Jensen kind of has him there.

Jensen chuckles softly. “That’s what I thought.”

“Ah well, the heck with it.” Jared grabs Jensen under his arms to move him up until they are face to face and Jensen is securely settled on top of him. Jensen’s indignant protest at being pushed and pulled is acknowledged with a soft tut but otherwise ignored. “Now that you know that this is all I want from you.” Jared waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “I think I’m up for another round.”

Jensen groans. “God, you are insatiable.” His head falls onto Jared’s shoulder and it’s the kind of moment where, for all the light hearted bantering that’s going on between them and that makes living with Jensen and loving him so perfect, Jared can’t help turning serious and honest in a way he hasn't been with anybody else before.

“Maybe I am. But only ever for you.” he says, too softly, and kisses the side of Jensen’s head. Jensen stays where he is, quiet. It’s kind of true, Jensen being the more level-headed of the two of them. It’s not always that he can handle or even reciprocate the over-caring way Jared is treating him. Jared doesn’t mind because he knows how Jensen feels for him and in his book that’s more than enough. To be sure of each other has never been a problem between them.

“I love you, you know.” Jensen says after a moment into his neck, low and intimate and who is Jared kidding, it’s nice to hear it once in a while. He smiles and presses another kiss to Jensen’s temple. With Jensen resting against him, his head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes, utterly content with the way things are. It isn’t always easy. There are arguments and slammed doors, and cutting words but no matter what, in the end, it’s always them. Accepting each other's flaws, temper and moods, that's what it is all about.

Jensen is, well, he is everything. Jared still loves him with a kind of fierceness he would never have believed to be possible. The fire of being newly in love has still not faded and it’s not that Jared ever wants it to happen. He is glad that they have that, that he’d found what he’d always seen when looking at his parents and always searched for in his past relationships. He had asked his Mom once what it was that made her and his Dad still so deliriously happy, even after all those years. “It’s a lot of work on a daily basis.” she’d said. “But it doesn’t hurt that I married my best friend.” It had been at a time when he was still with Sandy and sometimes Jared wonders if his Mom had suspected something back then he himself only realised months later.

Jensen shifts and rises up on his elbows. They kiss. Jensen's tongue brushes playfully alongside his own before Jared seals his lips around it and starts to suck softly. Early on Jared realised that kissing, no matter in what form or style, makes up a rather important part of their relationship. Be it a peck for a good morning, a sweet and slow share of breath or like now, a slick and thorough exploration of each other's mouth, right down to being dirty. Kissing means to reconnect after a draining shoot or weeks spent apart on separate projects; it helps to sooth the frustration of not being able to live their love openly. Sometimes, by simply kissing him, Jared feels closer to Jensen than he does while actually sleeping with him. Though they do plenty of that as well.

“Didn’t you say something about you’re _up_ for another round?” Jensen breaks the kiss and grinds his hips down. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

Jared laughs aloud and moulds his hands around Jensen’s hips to make him repeat his motion. “Then help me with it.” he whispers. Jensen takes him in for a long moment and then licks his lips very, very slowly, leaving them glistening and moist and, no surprise there, it’s as hot as ever. There is no mistaking what he is offering and Jared goes a little breathless. “Yeah.” he says. “Exactly like that.”

“Always so easy.” Jensen snorts, the cheeky little devil, and Jared gives his hips a squeeze before he lets him move out of his grip and down. With one last smirk Jensen vanishes under the covers and slides between Jared’s legs. Jared contemplates pulling away the covers so that he can watch but Jensen loses no time touching his mouth to his abs and he closes his eyes on a soft groan, his head hitting the sheets once more. He feels Jensen’s breath as it ghosts across his stomach, along his side and the tickling sensation makes him squirm. Not being able to see what Jensen is doing seems to intensify every touch tenfold. Soft kisses are pressed right beside his hipbone, close, but not exactly where Jared wants them to be. He thinks that his hardening cock should be a rather obvious target.

“Jensen, come on man, don’t be a tease.” His words are answered with a sharp nip to the tender flesh of his abdomen and he yelps, can’t help but jerk a little. “Okay, I get it.” he says laughingly and settles back in surrender. It doesn’t keep him though from spreading his legs further. He reaches under the covers and when he finds Jensen’s head he cards his fingers gently through his hair. He knows that it's something Jensen likes him to do.

The next minutes are spent in a haze of slowly building arousal as Jared's body comes alive under Jensen's mouth and hands. After what seems to be hours of leaving soft kisses and nips all over his skin Jared can feel Jensen's nose brushing along the trail of hair leading down from his stomach and he knows exactly how Jensen's fingers look where they finally circle the base of his cock. Jensen just holds it for a few moments, as if he is feeling up the size and texture, before the grip tightens and he gives a few lazy strokes. The way his thumb circles the head makes it really hard to breathe. 

Jared moans and his reflex is to tighten his hand on Jensen's head and to give it the direction he wants it to take. He almost expects another nip as a reprimand for his impatience but, thank God and surprisingly so, Jensen complies and the next thing Jared registers is Jensen's wet mouth that engulfs him and causes shivers to run up and down his spine. His hips rise from the bed to get more of himself into that slick heat but Jensen is having none of it. He releases Jared from his mouth again and starts to place soft kisses along the shaft.

“Jesus, Jen. Are you trying to kill me?” Jared manages to say, voice wrecked as his breathing is reduced to short, shallow pants. He licks his lips, huffing softly. He is 6 ft 4 tall and 192 lb of muscle mass and Jensen is capable of turning him into this wanton mess without having to try very hard for it. It's embarrassing, but just kind of, because it feels way too good otherwise. 

“Please.” he tries again and when Jensen's answer is just a lick along the underside of his shaft, pressing against the thick vein, Jared decides that they have played enough hide and seek for now. He grabs the covers and pulls them away and – does a sharp intake of breath. It doesn’t matter that he knew what it would look like, Jensen down there, in the v of his spread legs; it's a sight he will never get tired of. Jensen licks his lips and his hands are moving calmingly up and down Jared's thighs while he grins up at him from under his lashes.

“You don't want me to get along with the program?” he asks, acting as innocent as a Sunday school pupil while turning his eyes round and huge and the only thing that probably does keep Jared from strangling him is that Jensen's voice sounds just as gravelly as his own.

“Just wanna watch you, Jen.” Jared says. “So fucking hot.”

Jensen rolls his eyes but he blushes beautifully and then he wastes no more time and is really going down on Jared. It's quick and messy, with hollowed cheeks and the right amount of pressure of his o-shaped lips. Jared watches, helpless and a little mesmerized at the sheer perfection of it all. It doesn't take long and the moment Jensen swallows all of him, nose brushing his stomach, and he hums at the back of his throat, that's when Jared is pushed over the edge. He comes with more force than should be possible with the amount of sex they already had that day. His toes are curling and his hands are clutching at Jensen's head.

„That was....oh my God.“ Jared lies there, gasping. He would love to do nothing more than to bathe in the after-glow of his orgasm but he isn't done yet. He always liked to think of himself as a considerate lover. 

Blinking once to get rid of the haziness Jared turns his eyes downwards. Jensen's head rests against his thigh and he looks up at him with dark eyes and a smile on his face. “You liked?” he asks smugly. 

Jared makes a soft noise. He moves out from under Jensen and crawls down the bed, pressing in behind him. His hand sneaks between Jensen's legs to circle his cock, Jensen arches into the touch. “Yeah, there you go.” Jared whispers encouragingly, his strokes sure and firm. It doesn't need much for Jensen to come, too pent up to hold out longer, and he spills over Jared's hand and the sheets with a soft groan on his lips.

Continuously pressing soft kisses to Jensen's head, Jared waits a few moments before he pulls at Jensen's shoulder. He makes him move away from the wet spot so that he comes to rest on his back and Jared can look at him. Jensen is flushed and covered with a slight layer of sweat, his hair is mussed. His eyes are shining, mouth red and swollen. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Jared murmurs and covers Jensen's mouth with his own, loving the taste and texture of those wet and warm lips. It's never enough, never too much. He knows that he is one damn lucky bastard that all of this is his, that this is a part of Jensen nobody else will ever get to see. Jensen could have, well, maybe not everybody but there are certainly a lot of people who would like to have a chance with him. And every single day Jensen chooses him just as much as he chooses to be with Jensen. He breaks the kiss and snorts quietly to himself.

“What?” Jensen asks and his hand comes up to rest against Jared's cheek, thumb running back and forth. “Going sappy on me again?”

Jared doesn't answer, just shakes his head and lies down, pillowing his head on Jensen's chest. He listens to the beating of Jensen's heart. The steady rhythm is reassuring and Jared's eyes grow heavier with each passing second. This, he thinks, this is home.

At one point, somewhere a church bell is ringing, indicating that it’s six o’clock in the evening.

“Don’t wanna get up.” Jensen says quietly.

“Then don’t.” is Jared's soft answer. He closes his eyes. And once again, it's silence surrounding them.


End file.
